


Why are you like this

by srkya



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Leo cooks, Living Together, M/M, Takumi is suspicious but falls for it anyways, its because Takumi is Weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srkya/pseuds/srkya
Summary: Takumi comes back home to Leo cooking.
Relationships: Leon | Leo/Takumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Why are you like this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zalaphinia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalaphinia/gifts).



> Warning for noncon drugging though nothing actually happens

Takumi came home that evening to Leo in the kitchen. This was strange because 1. Leo always arrived later than him since he worked longer hours and 2. Takumi had never seen Leo in an apron before, let alone a frilly black one. Did they own that? Where did he even get it from?

After taking off his shoes by the door and hanging his puffy blue jacket, Takumi peeked over Leo’s shoulder to see him frying… something with rice?

“I didn’t know you could cook,” he commented.

“Oh, trust me. I can’t.”

Takumi stared at the food Leo was cooking into submission with a little more concern.

“Are those...tomatoes?”

“Of course.”

“And, uh...eggs?”

“You do know what eggs look right, yes?”

Leo was beginning to give Takumi the ‘are you a moron’ look.

Takumi sputtered, “Then why is it purple??”

How did he even make it that color?? The last time Takumi had went grocery shopping, he hadn’t bought anything that was remotely purple.

With a sprinkle of some sort of suspiciously homemade spice he couldn’t recognize, Leo turned off the stove and divided the food into two portions.

“It’s my family’s recipe. I wanted to make dinner today since you’ve been looking tired lately.”

God, with that type of intro, how could Takumi refuse to eat it, even if Leo himself admitted that he couldn’t cook for shit.

Sitting at the dining table with Leo smiling at him and waiting for him to try it, he tentatively took a small bite of the purple-thing.

It tasted... alright? Actually, it just tasted very strongly of tomatoes but that was just a given with who cooked it.

“Actually,” Leo began idly, tugging at his apron strap to try and unsuccessfully hide the smirk that had overtaken his face, “It’s a recipe… to paralyze someone for a few hours. I just altered it a bit to make it look more appetizing.”

“Why would you do that????”

“Ever since you stole my parking spot… I’ve waited for this chance to kill you.”

Takumi stared at Leo incredulously.

“We share an apartment. We have the same parking space. And I don’t own a car, I take the metro! Oh my god.”

After a moment, Leo broke eye contact with Takumi and took a bite of his own purple food, propping his chin up with his hand.

“I was just joking about the poison. How do you like it? I added a ton of food coloring, you know. A whole bottle.”

Takumi felt like he was stuck between freaking out and not freaking out.

“It was… good. Thanks for cooking, dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> The paralysis was Takumi’s OwO stage of staring at Leo in disbelief  
> tbh I don't know which one would be more likely to be unable to cook


End file.
